User blog:MomoQca/BFFs (dialogue)
Scene 1: BLADE Barracks :Tatsu :Mr. Mustache is here! :Vandham :Right, got a new mission for ya. :Tatsu :Tatsu happy to take request under consideration. After dinner. :Lin :Quiet down, turnip. :The commander's here to talk important business–this doesn't have anything to do with you, okay? :Vandham :Well, actually, it does. In fact, hash brown here is the lynchpin to this assignment. :Lin :What?! :Elma :A mission that relies on Tatsu? What's the job? :Vandham :Basically, we want him to act as an emissary for us. :Tatsu :Commissary? Sound delicious. Tatsu accept! :Lin :He's not talking about food, dummy! :Elma :It means to represent us to some other group–to act as an ambassador, on our behalf. :Tatsu :Aha! So friends choose Tatsu as most charming and attractive example of New LA residents! :Vandham :Well, mostly it's 'cause we need to talk with your mama. :Lin :Oh, this is just for the Nopon? :Vandham :Hey now, don't sell those little critters short. The Nopon would make a crucial strategic ally. :Cross :Choice A – Assume: Say it's because they're a powerful economic force. ::Vandham ::Exactly. ::They deal in materials from well outside our reach, AND they trade with other races we don't. ::Not to mention, their caravans bring in all kinds of news and info that we don't have access to here in NLA. :Cross :Choice B – Indulge: Say it's because they're SOOOO cute! ::Lin ::Right? You wouldn't think it from looking at Tatsu, but Nopon kids are SO! Adorable! ::Vandham ::They have their appeal, I suppose. Boppin' around with those wee little nubs they have for hands and feet or whatever... ::And those big eyes that–okay, that's not the point here! ::Point is they play a critical role in trade and the whole economy here on Mira. :Elma :It's true, they're skilled merchants. :I'm sure sooner or later we'll need their cooperation if we want to build a unified Miran society. :Vandham :That's right. :We can use all the know-how they have from interacting with the different tribes could help us keep everyone together. :Tatsu :Tatsu get a bit lost at the end there... :But understood parts about how great and awesome Nopon people are! :Vandham :Er, right. Anyway, we'd be happy to host any Nopon inclined to moved to New LA. :And we'd like YOU to be the one to propose this new alliance. Understand? :Lin :Sounds like we're going to see Koko. :Vandham :Yup, but that's just one stop on this little goodwill tour. :I know you're already familiar with the Dodonga Caravan over in Noctilum... :Then I also need you to visit the Dorian Caravan in Oblivia. :Tatsu :Got it! :Vandham :Take 'em in whatever order you like. :Chausson drafted a treaty for you to give the caravan leaders.'' :See if you can't get them to sign on as allies. We're countin' on ya. :Tatsu :No problem for Tatsu! Scene 2: Dodonga Caravan :??? :Oh? Dadapon! :??? :Dadapon! :??? :Dadapon bring dinner? :??? :Dadapon have presents? :Tatsu :Hold on, littlepon! Calm down! :Tatsu is not dadapon. Tatsu is big brotherpon. :Tatsu's littlepon :Awwwwww... :Tatsu :Why do littlepon forget every time? And where is Mamapon? :Littlepon 1 :Mamapon gone fishing. :Littlepon 2 :Mamapon left three days ago, but Mamapon still gone! :Littlepon 3 :Big brotherpon bring dinner? :Littlepon 4 :Big brotherpon bring fishy? :Tatsu :Wait! Littlepon say Mamapon is gone three days? Who goes fishing for three days?! :...This happen with Mamapon before? :Littlepon 1 :No, never. :Littlepon 2 :This first time. :Lin :Oh no! :Tatsu :Friends, Tatsu must hurry and find Mamapon! Scene 3: Cascade Isle :??? Oka :Fishy was for littlepon, not big and dumb and ugly beastie! :Now Koko feed them YOU instead! :Koko show beastie what angry mamapon capable of! :Tatsu :Waaaaait! :Koko :Tatsu! :Tatsu :Tatsu not let anyone mess with Mamapon! :Any who try will face wrath... :Of Tatsu's reliable friends! :Lin :Aaaaand there it is. :Elma :Yep, saw that coming. Scene 4: Cascade Isle :Tatsu :Mamapon! :Koko :Tatsu! :Thank you! Friends save life of Koko! :Tatsu :Mamapon, what happened to big fish for littlepon? :Koko :Ah, yes... Well, it became snack for ugly critter friends just pounded. :Tatsu :Awww...what will littlepon eat? :Koko :Why, ugly critter of course! Now be good Tatsu and help Mamapon carry it home. :Cross :Choice A – Nod: Note that mothers are nothing to mess with. ::Lin ::No kidding. We probably didn't even need to help. :Cross :Choice B – Drool: Admire how tasty the indigen looks. ::Lin ::That's... Wow, yeah. I've never cooked one of those before. ::But either way, you're trying it before me. :Elma :Tatsu? Didn't Commander Vandham have something for you to ask? :Tatsu :Meh! Tatsu almost completely forget! :Mamapon... :Mustache man and rest of New LA have request for Dodonga Caravan. :They want Mamapon to sign treaty brought by emissary. :Koko :Meaty brought by cemetery? :Elma :He's referring to an agreement that our city and your caravan would become allies, Koko. :Koko :Oh-ho? Well then. Sound lovely. :Tatsu :Then Mamapon need to sign treaty! :Koko :Okay. Koko has signed. :Now big city and Dodonga Caravan best of friends. :Tatsu :Yay! :Elma :We appreciate your cooperation. :Tatsu :Next up, Dorian Caravan. Time to get treaty finished. Scene 5: Dorian Caravan :Mumun :Oi oi oi! What this? Who this? Who are you? :Tatsu :Tatsu is Tatsu! :Tatsu is friend of humans and comes as emissary with important treaty. :Mumun :You come here as secretary? To do what? :??? Mujiji :Fool! Tatsu clearly say "emissary"! :Elma :Are you the leader of this caravan? :??? Mujiji :Oi, yes, Mujiji is dashing and handsome head honcho of Dorian Caravan. :Tatsu :Mujiji Honcho... :Mustache man from New LA want Dorian Caravan to sign treaty. :Treaty will form allegiance between caravan and city. :Mujiji :Affirm grievance? Caravan do something wrong? :Tatsu :No! Allegiance! It just mean Mujiji and New LA humans become friends. :Mujiji :Oi! Mujiji know what "ally gents" are! Mujiji not stupid. :Lin :Soooo...do you think maybe you could sign it? :Mujiji :That depend on show of goodwill from friends of Tatsu. :Tatsu :Goodwill? :Mujiji :Oi! :Friends want to form brotherhood with Dorian Caravan? :Then Mujiji need contract fee first. :Tatsu :Fee? How much Mujiji want? :Mujiji :Hmm. Mujiji settle for...this much! :Lin :Seriously? THAT much?! :Cross :Choice A – Decline: Exclaim that 30,000 credits is way too much. ::Elma ::That does seem like a lot. Is there any way you could lower the asking price? ::Mujiji ::Mujiji never besmirch honor as merchant by offering discount. :Cross :Choice B – Comment: Say you expected no less from a race of merchants. ::Elma ::They view everything in terms of the bottom line. ::Say what you will, but at least they're honest about it. ::Mujiji ::Friends understand! This make everything easier. :Mujiji :If Mujiji totally honest, this actually amazing bargain for caravan friendship. :Tatsu :Meh. Tatsu have no choice. :Mujiji wait here. Tatsu and friends bring cash to purchase friendship. :Mujiji :Oi! Act now, while supply last! Scene 6: Dorian Caravan :Mujiji :Friends bring contract fee? :Cross :Choice A – Pay: Give Mujiji the 30,000 credits. :Mumun :Yesss! Payday! :Whole caravan get loopy on pollen orbs tonight! :Mogugu :All the fluffshrooms we can eat! :Mimiru :Joining Mujiji caravan was best idea ever! :Mujiji :Oi, Mujiji said so, right? :Er, yes. Good work, friends. Mujiji happy to sign treaty now. :All signed! :Tatsu :Yay! We bought friendship! :Elma :Thanks for your cooperation. :Mujiji :Now Dorian Caravan and big city are brothers! :If caravan in trouble, friends make sure to come to help. :Tatsu :That complete crucial and important mission! Now we report back to mustache man. Scene 7: BLADE Barracks :Vandham :Nice work, Elma. I knew you could pull it off. :Tatsu :Mustache man forgetting someone else? :Vandham :Right, right. You did good too, Tatsu. :Tatsu :YES! Dance of Glory! :Elma :We can expect even more dealings with the Nopon caravans now. :Tatsu :More Nopon coming to New LA? Tatsu is excited! :Lin :Maybe I'll go the other way and try life in one of the caravans. :Tatsu's little brothers and sisters ARE super cute. :Tatsu :Meh-meh?! Linly dump Tatsu for younger and cuter model already?! Category:Blog posts